Home
by syllogi
Summary: A short story submitted to the KAAS Kaidan Prompt Project way back in 2010; the prompt: the reunion after Horizon and the Collectors defeat of Shepard and Kaidan. The catch; it must be silent NO DIALOG or text or emails ! Set between ME2 and ME3, AU.


The one thing she had forgotten about Arcturus Station, Shepard thought as she stepped off the shuttle, was that it was so damned loud.

First, there were the shuttles, ships, and ground vehicles constantly coming in and out of the port. This was not much of an issue on stations like the Citadel, which had amazing sound dampening technologies at work. But this was a human space station, built before the First Contact War or Council intervention, and Shepard now remembered the ceaseless sounds of travel vividly, from her days attending N7 Academy here.

Then there were the people. At this particular moment, there was Councilor Donnell Udina barking as he always did, and Admiral Steven Hackett, his voice a bit lower, but still raised over his normal speaking voice. Despite his outwardly calm demeanor, Udina was getting to him, it was obvious. Briefly, Shepard wished again that David Anderson could be here, but she understood. Hell, she wished that she could be where ever he was, at this moment.

She supposed that she should be paying attention to the two men arguing behind her, but as she took a look around Arcturus Station for the first time in three years (no, silly, closer to six, time while you're dead still counts), she couldn't be bothered. This had been her home at various times in her life, first for a few months or years here and there while she was a child, between her parents assignments, and then during her N7 training. It was the closest thing she had to a hometown, and for the first time ever, she realized that she had loved it.

Udina was now directing his squawking at her, something about a meeting in the parliament building, but, well, that was his job now, right? Let him talk to those people. At the moment, she really didn't care about impressing anyone, or making sure she didn't get court martialed. She wanted to see the apartment her parents had shared when they first got married, and the bar where she and her fellow N7 recruits had gotten plastered, for at least the first few weeks, before they understood the stakes. For once, it seemed, she had her priorities in order.

She entered an elevator taking her away from the port, and smiled at Udina's outraged face as he watched the doors close and Shepard being whisked away. Silence, for at least a moment. She had punched in a civilian level for her destination, knowing that Udina wouldn't think to follow her there, but she would double back on foot. It would give her time to take in the sights and really think for once. Alone. How often did she get to be really alone these days, even on board the Normandy?

Her walk was not as satisfying as she had hoped, but it was still nice. Everything had changed in the past few years, everything was way too new and shiny, and design from other races had been incorporated into the new buildings. Not that there was anything wrong with progress, but it didn't feel so much like home, under closer scrutiny. What she really expected, even she didn't know. But she still had memories, of a happier, simpler time. And that was something.

Finally she was at the Academy, standing on a bridge with a nice view. That hadn't changed, at least. Was this home? Even if she did consider it so, did the Alliance really want her back? They could play nice for now, and so could she, but was it what she really wanted? If this concession, giving up her autonomy once again, were a mistake, if they still didn't give her the help she needed to defeat the Reapers, would it be too late before she got out? She gripped the rail of the bridge, lost in thought.

A light touch on her back made her jump, and set her biotics flaring. She swung around, reaching for her pistol, and then she saw who was stumbling backwards, away from her. Oh. Kaidan. Here. Why is he here? Why shouldn't he be? Oh.

Neither spoke, as she took a suspiciously long moment to reholster her gun, and he got his bearings back. Then they were looking at each other, awkwardly. This should be going differently, Shepard thought, as she was painfully aware of the sweat trickling down her back. She was not sure how exactly it should be, but not like this. They were staring at each other like two teenagers at their first dance, unsure how to begin. Oh, screw this.

She threw her arms around him, and this time, it wasn't some weak hug like back on Horizon, she kissed him, and he kissed her back. Tongue, teeth, and somehow her leg had wrapped around him in a manner that was probably inappropriate for public display.

This was home, she suddenly realized. And she'd be damned if she'd lose it again.


End file.
